Adventures with the Winchesters
by LDreamsofSDWS
Summary: This is the story of one Catherine Calicone (OC) and her meeting of the Winchesters. As a child she grew up right in the heart of hunter country. Now she is in the city, going to college. Until she meets the Winchesters. Or, until the Winchesters fly through her door. Now she must choose between quaint city life, or the adventure of a lifetime with the renowned Winchesters!
1. Hello Winchesters

-Now-

As the world would have it my name is Catherine Anne Calicone. Also, I suppose, as the world would have it I had the fortunate luck of running into the Winchester brothers. Quite interesting actually. I had been taking online classes and I lived in a awful shoe box apartment. I worked at a coffee-shop down stairs as a waitress and I made enough to get by. For a few days I had visited my family upstate and was gone. During that time a man had been mauled or something or another. Torn to shreds and right in his home. He only lived a few doors down from me and was always kind when I met him. It was just tragic. However the thing was, he daughter had just turned ten. That day actually. A FBI agent came and interviewed me and asked me just a few routine questions. I wasn't of any help of course because I had been out of town and I had my entire family to vouch for me. So I was obviously dismissed as a suspect and the incident actually left my mind for a couple of days. Then I was awoken by a knock on the door so I shot up and threw on my robe. That's when life turned somewhat- upside down. Or perhaps right-side-up depending upon how you look at it. Now where are we? Oh. Smack dab in a demon verses angel fight and I'm torn in between and I promise that you'll never guess why. Hush for now.. we don't want any spoilers now do we?

~.~.~

-A while ago-

"Hello?" I answer the door. There is a tall muscular man standing infront of me. He has a long brown kick ass mane and is wearing a cheap suit. He reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a badge.

"Hello Miss. I am agent Johnson with the FBI and I am here to ask you a few questions," he smiles and returns his badge.

"Agent, I've already spoken to the FBI and I don't have anytime," I say looking behind me at the clock on the wall. "I'm late for work. I'm sorry," I start to close the door and he blocks it with his foot.

"Just a few," and he looks at me with a slightly puppy dog look. I nod and let him in. Offer him a seat at my table all the polite things you are supposed to do.

"Coffee?" I ask pouring my own mug.

"Yes please," He smiles back and I take a seat across from him giving him his mug.

"So, agent, what questions did you want to ask me?" He opened up a folder and pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket.

"Did you notice anything strange on the night of the incident?" He asked begin to jot down a few notes.

"I wasn't there night of. I told this to the last agent do you not communicate?" He shrugged.

"I only go where they send me." He laughed and scribbled something out. "Where you here prior? Or a couple days prior?" I explained that I had left the night before. "Did you notice anything strange that day. Or even the day before? Flickering lights? Maybe the smell of sulfur? It smells like rotten-"

"Eggs," I interrupt. "I am familiar with the smell of sulfur." He nods. "I had," I admitted. Then a man busted through the door, also in a suit, holding a broom in one hand and a shotgun in another.

"Brother there is a raunchy son-of-a-bitch down the hallway get the impala." I dropped mug. I just now realized who these people were. I mean, I should have noticed as soon as he started questioning me but, I hadn't. I reached under the table where I was seated and grabbed a silver knife I had hidden under my table side and cut the man beside of me in the arm and threw it at the man in my doorway nicking him in the ear. I then proceeded to draw my water pistol I had in my robe that contained Holy Water and squirt them. No reaction, hunters. They are hunters. Obviously experienced because I had two guns on me in the matter of seconds and I held my hands up.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in the doorway asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing. I guess I could rule out demon, shiftier, wolf, vamp and a few other things just with my simple procedure," I smirk and the 'agent' next to me lowers his weapon and the other 'agent' reluctantly his as well.

"Sam, my name is Sam. This is my brother Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester, we are hunters." The man with the long hair says. I lower my arms.

"Catherine Calicone. Or Cat. Or whatever," I say running a hand through my hair and taking a seat.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

After about a hour of conversation Sam and Dean discussed how they where dragged here on a hunt for demon deals. A metric fuck ton of deaths, that have included a person being torn to shreds led them here. The family, and/or friends, claim the shredee has been going crazy for the last few weeks prior to meeting their untimely death. They would claim they had heard sounds of wolves, or they were being chased by big black dogs that no one else could see. Seemingly invisible.

"Sounds like hell hounds if I ever heard of them," Dean snorts.

Then I told the story of my childhood. Quite a tedious one if I do say so myself. When I was younger I was adopted, into a family of born and bred hunters no less. My dad, R.K Calicone, my mom Alice Lynn Calicone, raised me to be a hunter. Taught me everything I know. Even carried me on a hunt for a vamp when I was three, it was the stuff of fairy tales. I had three older siblings. The twins, Jane Ferrah and Anastasia Jade and then their younger brother who was a year younger than them and six older than me, Vence. Just Vence. Then there was me, they say they found me at a hunt site. My biological mother and father both killed by demons. Apparently the demons were after me, my father always said it was probably some ritual that required a infant and I just happened to be the one selected. Lucky me eh? However, my mother, said I was special. When she found me she said my eyes were glowing a bright blue. The room I was in was clouded with dust and the twins had heard a baby crying and my mother went to investigate. She claims she would never have seen me if not for my eyes.

"Sounds like a hell of a childhood," Sam grins. "Did you enjoy hunting?" I shrug.

"I guess if I had liked it enough I would still be doing it," They both laughed. "My parents still hunt. They'll probably hunt until they're dead. Jane she does it as a hobby. She lives in Florida, if anything blows through she deals with it but, she is just a teacher. Anastasia lost her leg, so there isn't really a ton of hunting for her anymore. She married into money. She lives in Florida as well and has 3 kids who know of the dangers of the world and the 'supernatural' but she says they have no interest in hunting. Vence. I don't know. Last I heard he was in Europe hunting a doppelganger. A couple of weeks ago I caught drift that he was in Wichita, but it was just a drift. I think he is still in Europe." Sam and Dean listen to me intently.

"How'd Anastasia loose her leg?" Sam asks.

"Hell Hound, guess you could say she made a deal with the devil," I smirk and they both laugh.

"Speaking of the damn son-of-a-bitches," Dean begins looking at me then back to his brother, "do you want to help us hunt them? We followed him from Wyoming to Iowa to Indiana to Kentucky. Then we went to North Carolina and South Carolina and here we are. Jackson Mississippi. Resources tell me we outta find the hound up in Baton Rouge in two days time. We gotta get going while the gettin' is good or we'll be stuck where we started. This is the first lead on this son-of-a-whore," Dean glances at Sam. "We are going to meet up with our lovely friend Cas who will be joining us, then we'll leave at midnight." Dean stands up and stretches. "Well if you're coming we'll be here around 11:30 to get you."

Sam and Dean get up to leave and I hear Sam whisper "What was that about a raunchy son-of-a-gun?" and Dean reply. "The landlord." Bless their hearts they've met Bertha.

I have to process what I've just been offered to do. Leave this roach-infested apartment and join the hunter-renowned-Winchester-brothers on a hound huntin' extravaganza. Holy shit what have I just been offered? I've started school. I was going to be a nurse in a few years, well in a year actually. There is a lot to think about and if I am going to go I need to figure out what my priorities are and set them straight.

My career, my life dream. Or my reputation with the hunters of the world and my family.


	3. Hybrid

Okay, so I need to gather hunting supplies. _What do I need? Uh. _

"Salt, yes salt,"_ That is a good start. My silver knifes. Okay, check. Rosary, can't forget that in case I need Holy Water._ I think I already have a quart of Holy Water. I run to the cabinet and get out a jug that is filled with Holy Water. I then gather my Latin incantations, a old notebook that is stuffed with lore and detailed with hunts that I went on when I was younger. My old rugged duffle-bag that is stuffed with guns, pistols and all sorts of hell-raising fire arms. It also has a cross-bow that has silver arrows. Then the basic essentials, a crucifix and a bible. That sort of thing. I also trade in my pastel for my reliable hunter clothes that have been stuck in the back of my closet since I moved her. My old reliable leather jacket, my skinny jeans and combat boots. Oh, and I can't forget. "Flannel," I mummer under my breath. I also have a old silver chain that my granddad gave to my dad, who gave it to me. It's simple, long braided chain, made for a man. It has a cross pendant. It has 'God's Warrior' etched in the front. I remember before we would go on a hunt, Jane would braid my hair straight down the back. Now before my first hunt in years I mimic it. How carefully she tugged each strand of hair, and how precisely each strand was placed. Such a caring gesture. I pick up my phone. I have to make a call before I go.

It rings, rings some more and hear a soft voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, hey uh Jane. Do you have a minute?" I ask.

"Cat! I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you? I have a few minutes," She says excitedly.

I wait a few minutes trying to find my words. "You'll never guess who I ran into today."

It took her a few seconds to reply and I hear her inhale swiftly. "Oh? Who?" There I go again. Picking and choosing my words. Its a art form really. "Catherine?" She reminds me where I am. I exhale loudly.

"The.. today I met the Winchesters." I say. Thirty seconds passes. Maybe a minute passes and I can hear Jane breathing.

"That's.. that's great Cat. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. You've heard the legends. Everything about them is true. Sam is tall, a giant really. Dean is smooth and quite the womanizer. Both very talented hunters," I say. I should have really debated telling her if I was going or not before I dialed the phone.

"Is that right?" Jane says somewhat awkwardly. "Hows school?" She asks and I know she is trying to change the subject.

"School.. school is good. I have something to tell you," I stutter.

"What Catherine?" I pause.

"I love you. I love you and mom and dad and Anastasia. Even Vence," I say all together jumbled up and fast.

"I.. I know you do honey. I know. We love you too," She says and I can just hear the smile on her face and the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Well I hate to have bothered you but I really need to get on now," I say and we say by and I tell her how I am going to come visit her and Anastasia.

I don't know exactly how I feel. I'm too excited to be scared, and I'm too scared to be exited. I guess you could say I'm apprehensive.

My heart is pumping fast and I'm sitting in my arm chair watching the time tick by. 10:00 rolls by, then 10:30. Then I hear a knock on the door. The Winchester's obviously. Duffle-bag over my shoulder I make my way up to the door as open it. Sam, Dean and presumably the man they called Cas standing in front of me. Cas has darker hair and is oddly dressed in a trench coat. What was stranger however was upon meeting me Cas's face almost automatically turns sour. He pulls a silver dagger out of his coat and launches and me. I fling myself around, Cas jutting forward, and pull a long knife out of my boot. Cas pushes me down on the floor and kicks the weapon out of my hand leaving me exposed. Then in nearly a matter of seconds (that it probably took the Winchesters to figure out what exactly was going on) Dean is holding back Cas and yelling at him and Sam is helping me to my feet.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Sam. He just shrugs looking off behind me at Cas and Dean hashing it out in a corner. Cas keeps on looking at me, enraged. I have no idea what I could have done in 5 seconds to induce this kind of hatred.

Dean begins dragging Cas out into the hallway. "Sammy come here," Dean says slamming the door behind himself and Cas.

"I guess I'll be right back," Sam says walking off. I put my ear to the door.

"Dean that's impossible she isn't-" Sam is interrupted by Dean whispering. I can only make out a few words, and nothing that I can piece together what they are talking about.

"She is Sam, I can see it. They are two halves are fighting its going to tear her apart." Cas says. What the hell is that supposed to mean. Tear me apart? Shit. Maybe these aren't the people I've looked up to so much.

"How is that even possible?" Asks Sam. Cas begins to whisper and I still can't hear a thing. I hear them walking back and I rush over and sit on the couch and put my head in my hands. I look up and exhale loudly when they walk in.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I say standing up and walking over to them. Cas steps forward.

"Sorry I attacked you."

I smirk. "Okay, a little late for that don't you think?" His voice is strange very- monotone.

"I suppose. I have something to tell you. It's going to sound a bit strange," Cas says and I nod. He looks at Dean, then Sam and they look very confused.

"You are half angel, half demon." Cas says.

"What the-" I say and I swear in that moment I am going to beat the ever-living shit out of this guy.


End file.
